


monster high femslash drabble collection

by orphan_account



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring all of the girls at Monster High loving each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. turn me on with your electric feel /// abbey/frankie (or: the one where abbey gets shot with cupid's bow)

"Hey, you okay?"

 

It takes a while for Abbey to realize that she had been hit with an arrow. At first she thinks that Frankie pushed her out of the way, that Frankie saved her. It's quite a thought - Frankie saving her. Like an angel, like her angel.

 

Then she feels the pain.

 

You'd think that being shot with an arrow from Cupid's bow wouldn't hurt, because it's  _Cupid_ and Cupid deals with  _love_ and not  _pain,_ but it hurts. Oh, how it hurts. And -

 

It takes even longer for Abbey to realize that she should be in love with Frankie Stein.

 

She doesn't feel any different.

 

"Am fine," Abbey says. "But I got hit with arrow, right?"

 

"Yeah - oh!" Frankie jerks back, frightened. "I didn't even think of that. Gosh, I'm sorry, Abbey. I guess I forgot."

 

"I feel no different," Abbey tells her. "Should be head over heels for you. Why not?"

 

Frankie shrugs. "Maybe... it doesn't work on monsters of the same gender?"

 

"Why wouldn't it?"

 

"I don't know," Frankie admits, and sparks - literally _sparks,_ which Abbey thinks is rather  _cute_ - with an idea a few seconds later. "Unless," she says, "you already  _are_ head over heels in love with me."

 

Abbey looks away. "Is crazy."

 

She starts to piece things together. "No, but think about it! The way you look at me, the way you always want to be around me... I should have figured it out sooner.  _That's_ why you don't feel different."

 

Frankie is still holding her hand.

 

"Maybe..." Abbey sighs. "Maybe... little crush."

 

"Wow, so all that talk about being direct and not wasting breath was just..."

 

"I take it you don't feel same way?"

 

Frankie shakes her head. "I didn't say that. We'll talk later. Right now, we've got a job to do."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. the sunshine trapped in our hearts (frankie/elle)

When it's time to leave Boo York, Frankie pulls Elle aside. They talk for half an hour, until Cleo gives Frankie the  _it's-time-to-go_ signal.

 

"I have to go," Frankie says. "But... I think you should transfer to Monster High with me. I mean, you know, with us. You'd fit in there! And you'd be able to make music that everyone would just  _love!_ "

 

Elle laughs. "Sorry, but Boo York is where I belong. It's my home, my destiny."

 

"Just consider it," Frankie says. "Please?"

 

"Okay," Elle says. "I'll consider it. But in the meantime..."

 

She pulls out a card. "Here's my number."

 

 


	3. we are star stuff (twyla/howleen)

Twyla remembers how she used to describe her perfect date to others. It's what's on the inside that counts. Her date would have to be loving. Her date would have to be caring. Her date would have to be sweet and kind. Her date would have to be beautiful, inside and out.

 

She never knew that the person she was describing was actually Howleen.


	4. heavy in your arms (draculaura/robecca)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Frights, Camera, Action!

Robecca thinks that she would follow Draculaura anywhere. They have been all over the _world,_ practically, and Robecca knows that wherever Draculaura goes, she will follow.

 

It's a normal thing, she tells herself, to want to be with someone forever. When you've been disassembled for a hundred years and then suddenly put back together, one starts to rethink life. Robecca wants to  _live._ Robecca wants to take chances.

 

There is something special and wonderful inside of Draculaura, and she never wants to leave her side.


	5. nothing new (abbey/frankie, clawdeen/draculaura)

"So," Cleo says, in a hushed voice, "what about you, Frankie? Like anyone?”

 

Cleo is hosting the sleepover, and she's already asked Clawdeen the same question, which was met with a _no, I don't need a guy to feel complete,_ and technically, they should have been asleep hours ago, but everyone knows that Cleo won't let anyone rest until everyone has spilled at least one secret. They have gone around the room, and it's Frankie's turn now. She's ready to disappoint Cleo.

 

"I'm with Clawdeen," Frankie sighs. "I don't need a guy right now. I need me."

 

Cleo laughs. "How boring."

 

"Sorry," Frankie shrugs, and it comes out as more of a question than an apology. "Can - can I sleep now? I'm tired."

 

  
"Alright," Cleo says, and reaches for the light. "Very well."

 

Frankie is almost asleep when she hears Clawdeen whisper: "I know you don't need a guy right now, but what about a girl?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Forget it," Clawdeen says. "Nevermind."

 

"No, what?"

 

"It's just... I was wondering how you do it."

 

Frankie frowns. "What do I do?"

 

"Like someone without letting it consume your whole life."

 

Frankie bites down on her cheek. "I'm lost here."

 

"I've never told anyone this before, but I've seen you with Abbey, and I just... I'm in love with Draculaura, okay? I thought you'd understand."

 

Frankie doesn't tell her  _no, I don't think of Abbey in that way,_ because Frankie Stein isn't a liar, but she never knew about Clawdeen's feelings. Looking back on it, it should have been obvious - the way Clawdeen reacted when Draculaura started dating Clawd, the way Clawdeen acts around her.

 

"It does consume my life, sometimes," Frankie tells her. "And... I do understand. If you ever need to talk to me about this any further, I'm here for you, okay?"

 

"Okay."


	6. each day you come closer (batsy/venus)

Batsy and Venus end up hanging out in the greenhouse every chance they have, and Batsy has grown quite fond of her.

 

So: Batsy forms a plan. It's extensive and vigorous and probably unnecessary, but it's not like Batsy can just walk up to Venus and  _ask her out on a date._ She needs to work out every possible outcome in her mind. She needs to study Venus.

 

What she  _doesn't_ expect is Venus asking her out first.

 

"Hey," Venus says, "So, um, I was going to go with my friends to this concert, but none of them could come, so I was wondering... if you'd want to go with me? It'd be just us, but -"

 

"Yes," Batsy replies, quickly, "I'd love that."

 

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow."

 

As Venus leaves, Batsy whispers silently to herself,  _So much for my plan._


	7. magnets (ghoulia/cleo)

Ghoulia is a scientist before anything else. 

 

She's studied hearts and brains and the body's functions, and knows how to work a computer better than anyone else, but she can't figure out  _why_ she flutters when she's around Cleo.

 

It's the very first time that her scientist brain fails her. Cleo is her best friend. Best friends are  _supposed_ to like each other. Ghoulia wants to hold Cleo, wants to be with her in the way that Deuce is with her. _  
_

 

She's never felt this way towards anyone. Cleo is special, and Ghoulia realizes that there's no calculation or program that can tell her why she loves Cleo. 

 

Love comes from the inside. Ghoulia knows this now.


End file.
